molly secret
by whatweareafreaidof
Summary: what if there was more to molly, then just being a  wife and mother.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own any characters within the canonical universe. I make no money from this story.

A/n: just want to thank Nremsley3 and keeperoliver for looking over my story and helping me.

Molly's secret

Hermione and Harry have come to stay at the Burrow for the last two weeks,  
>just waiting for their fifth year of school to start. Hermione was reading a<br>book while waving her wand around muttering spells quietly.  
>She said loud and frustrated, "I can't do this!"<br>She had said it so loud that Molly heard her from inside the kitchen.  
>Molly walked in and sat down next to Hermione. "Is everything okay, dear?"<br>Molly asked with all the warmth only a mother could provide.  
>"Everything is fine, I just can't seem to get this spell to work" said<br>Hermione, aggravated.  
>Molly looked at the book, "This is a six-year charm book, you're only<br>starting fifth year, you have plenty of time to learn these spells."  
>"Thanks but I want to learn them now," Hermione answered frustrated.<br>"Okay, do you want some help?" asked Molly in her motherly voice.  
>"No," Hermione said "I got this."<br>She sent her a small smile and walked away.  
>Hermione grumbled, thinking…'as if you could do these spells anyway…'<p>

A few days later Molly asked Hermione to help her in the kitchen, and Hermione  
>agreed, not because she wanted to but she'd feel bad if she did not help.<br>Molly was working on dinner, and asked Hermione "Is something bugging you?"  
>Hermione replied "No, everything's fine,"<br>"Hermione you know we have a lot in common," said Mrs. Weasley  
>Hermione, once again, grumbled and thought 'as if I would ever want to be like<br>you…'

Hermione was talking with Arthur later that night, "What do you want to be  
>when you grow up?"<br>Hermione's eyebrows ceased in thought, "I want to be a charms mistress like  
>Margaret Epstein, she was a great charms mistress, wrote many of the books we<br>used in class, and even made the Epstein charm that repels most curses."  
>"That's a good choice," nodded Arthur "But what about a family! Have you ever<br>thought about having one?"  
>"No," she sighed truthfully, "I don't want to be like Mrs. Weasley, and just<br>raise kids,"  
>Arthur nodded, standing up. "Can you follow me?" he asked.<br>She nodded, following him into none other than the Weasley library.  
>He walked quietly over to a shelve, and handed her a leather, charms book by<br>Margaret Epstein. It read 'The 12 secret charms that will save your life.'  
>Hermione, out of curiosity, opened it up and began to read:<br>'The inscription, to Arthur, my only love, and the light of my world.'  
>"What is she like?" gasped Hermione, amazed. "What happen, why did you break<br>up?"  
>Author looked at Hermione with amusement in his eyes, "I married her," he<br>said simply.  
>Hermione did not know how to deal with this.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," she said.  
>"Arthur told you, didn't he?"<br>It was not a question.  
>"Yes he did." Hermione said with a sad tone to her voice.<br>"Why are you just a mother you used to be so much more?" she asked, confused.  
>It did not make much sense to her.<br>"Come here Hermione," she began, and Hermione listened eagerly, knowing the  
>truth was going to be said at last. "My parents, were, well, famous<br>researchers, but they never had time for me. All they cared about was my  
>grades, so I become one of the best students Hogwarts ever had, " she looked<br>up at Hermione, her eyes shining slightly. "When I met Arthur all I had was my  
>research, but he broke down my shield and I fell in love with him, when I had<br>my first child, I know that he meant more than any research. I've been happier  
>being a mother then I ever did being a charms mistress. We live for over a 100<br>years, Hermione. I'll go back to it if I ever want."  
>Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley sigh.<br>"But for now, my family is far more important."

Please review, good or bad.


End file.
